


Out In The Open

by lovelyethereal



Series: Philkas Fics From Wattpad [6]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angsty-ish, Awkward Lowkey Flirting, Awkward first encounters, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lukas is out and proud, M/M, No Murders, Philip is a clumsy fool, Rose is a good friend, Tommy is kinda just... there, ryan kane is nonexistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: Lukas is the only openly gay kid at Red Hook High School. He's got it all; friends, popularity, the beginnings of a great (future) career in motocross... and then comes Philip Shea. (Murders? What murders?)





	Out In The Open

For the longest time, Lukas felt alone and scared. He had a huge secret and felt that he couldn't share it with anyone else. He had these terrible thoughts of being cast out as a reject by his friends, his father, and his sponsors. Society and a handful of others around the globe blew up the LGBT+ community in the worst possible ways. Lukas felt like he couldn't be himself, but if he was being completely honest, most of the fear he felt derived from his father.

Rose was the first person he told when he felt ready. It came as a shock at first, but when the overall shock set in, it had blown over faster than he'd expected. He'd soon after learned that news did, in fact, tend to travel fast. He'd told his remaining friends almoat immediately after Rose and by the end of the day, the whole school had eyes for him and only him it seemed. There were a few judgmental stares in the mix but that was to be expected.

The support, on the other hand, wasn't what he'd expected at all. Everyone who wasn't his friend already suddenly wanted to be in his life in any way possible. Most of the girls seemed to only want his friendship to say they had their own stereotypical 'gay best friend'. If any of them really knew Lukas, they would know that yes, he is gay but he wasn't going to be the guy to go around giving fashion advice and look at cute guys with you. Although he did enjoy that quite a bit.

Later that day, he had gone home feeling lighthearted, ready to tell his dad of his true identity. When he walked through the front door his dad was sitting in the living room, chin leaning into the palm of his hand.

"Hey dad." He said, unsure of the situation. Bo seemed disappointed.

"I just got the most interesting call from Susan, one of your classmates mothers. She felt that she should be the first to tell me that my son is gay and that she is happy for you." Lukas shrunk. ack as Bo stood up, crossing the room the stand around the sink, holding a glass in his hand, setting it in the sink. "Why didn't you tell me?" He pointed an accusing finger toward Lukas, then lowering it after a few seconds.

"I was scared." Lukas replied after a few more seconds of silence, he felt the urge to cower but he stood strong, but refused to look Bo in the eyes. Bo's features soften when Lukas doesn't see it happen, slowly coming around the island and reaching a hand out to clap Lukas on the shoulder. He doesn't say anything and there's this lingering, awkward tension hanging in the air, but he rubs Lukas's back assuringly before walking out of the room, Lukas breathes out a sigh of relief.

A few weeks pass without the ground crumbling from beneath him. Lukas is in English too busy messing around on his phone to notice the bell ringing. The teacher clears their throat finally catching Lukas' attention.

"Good morning, everyone. Before we start class today I would like to take a minute to introduce our new student, Philip Shea. Please do whatever you can to make him feel welcome." Lukas looks up after shutting his phone off for the time being, mouth nearly falling open. Philip makes his way to an empty seat at the front of the room. Lukas noticed how he looked distraught, despair written all across his gorgeous features.

Philip Shea, where have you been hiding?

A few more weeks passed and Lukas observed Philip more and more each day, learning his daily patterns. He noticed how Philip would talk to Rose during passing period sometimes, laughing, smiling, and happy. He also noticed how he seemed to vanish after school. Deciding that observing his every move wouldn't help much, Lukas decided to let it go.

One fateful afternoon, a few days after Lukas vowed to drop his conquest, the door of his favorite store chimed with the familiar, welcoming ring. Lukas felt his rate stop momentarily as Philip entered, smiling politely at John, the owner and clerk. Trying to hide for reasons unbeknownst to him, Lukas crouched down in front if the section that just happened to hold all of the condoms and pregnancy tests.

"Excuse me." He looked up locking eyes with Philip and he was quick to stand, stepping aside so the other boy could get through. The aisle also happened to belong to the chips and various types of snack foods. "Thank you." Philip smiled, making his way down the aisle. Lukas was quick to leave after their encounter, waving a quick goodbye to John and hurrying out the door. But casually, you know, as to not draw any further attention to himself.

Weeks pass and then weeks turn into a month and Lukas figured out that he's lied to himself. He continued to observe Philip from afar, too frightened to actually interact with the younger boy. Their next encounter was, in Lukas' opinion, a train wreck. A group of football players from Red Hook's army of jocks were playing against a rival school. Lukas sat between Rose and Tommy on the bleachers, the three of them each wrapped up in their own blankets and copious layers of clothing.

The desperately tried to keep up with the game, doing anything they could to keep their minds off of the chill blasting any bit of exposed skin the showed. Rose seemed to be the only one out the three actually watching what was happening in the game, occasionally jumping up and cheering or shouting unladylike—but family friendly—phrases with the crowd.

"Do you think they have hot chocolate or anything at concessions?" Rose asked after sitting on the bench again. Lukas shrugged, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

"I'll go check." Lukas removes the blanket from his shoulders, trudging up the steps until he reached the concession stand located in between the bathrooms.

After he placed the order he stepped aside to let the next person in line order and the drinks were in front of him before he had time to blink. "Thank you." He smiled graciously, savoring the warmth around his hands. As soon as his body clashed with another, he knew it was over. The heat from his hands soon traveled to his body, soaking through his clothes. Yet, the heat disappears almost as quickly as it arrived, quickly morphing into an even harsher cold than the wind itself.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Lukas practically shrieked, hugging his body as if just his arms could block out the cold.

"I'm so sorry!" Lukas then realized who his perpetrator was, staring into those adorable brown eyes. "Really, I am."

"No no no, don't be. I wasn't looking at where I was going, so I guess we're both at fault here." Lukas couldn't help that Philip mesmerized him, he was just the cutest thing he'd ever seen. That was when he realized that he was staring, too caught up in his own thoughts to even realize. Lukas clears his throat and shakes his head, walking away from Philip and toward his friends again.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Rose asked when he got back to gather his stuff.

"I ran into some guy and spilled our drinks on myself, so that's about enough excitement for me for one night." Lukas shrugged while shivering noticeably. "I'm going home," Rose is quick to stand up.

"I'll take you," She offers, turning to Tommy to mention that she'd be back before the game ended. Lukas and Rose walk silently to her car, Lukas shivering the majority of the time, desperate to get into something warm and dry. "So who did it?"

"What?"

"The cocoa, who ran into you? And don't say it was 'some guy' because I've known you since we were kids and I figured you would have known that by now that you can't lie to me. I see through you." Rose explained, rotating the key in the ignition and feeling the rumble of the engine, letting it sit for a moment before the heat kicked on. "If it was actually just some guy you would've been pissed, so tell me the truth."

"Alright, alright. It was Philip. But don't you dare get any ideas because I'm pretty sure he's not interested." Lukas felt the heat begin to warm his core and sighed happily, leaning his head against the window. He had been so wrapped up in his own world at that moment that he didn't see Rose smirking from the driver's seat.

Rose talked to Philip almost everyday and, needless to say, they had gotten fairly close and Philip would usually find ways to casually slip Lukas into the conversation. (What lunch does that one guy have? What's his name? Lukas?) Rose knew better than to mingle in everyone's lives but sometimes the stubborn ones just need a nudge in the right direction.

Philip appeared a lot more often now and Lukas couldn't lie, he was happy about that. Ecstatic, actually. The more he got to see him it made his day a little better.

One day as Lukas was walking to English, he decided to stop at his locker to get his book that had an unmistakable layer of dust collecting on top of it from disuse. After he put in the combination and prying open the door, he reached out to grab the book of the shelf, pausing when he felt something fairly light land at his feet.

After collecting his book, he pressed the door shut forcefully and bent down to retrieve the piece if paper. His name was scribbled on one side and it was folded like a brochure, undoubtedly from a fellow student. The warning bell for class rang around him as he let his curiosity get the best of him, folding the paper sloppily and walking into the boys bathroom.

As he unfolded the paper, he began to wonder what it might contain and his question is answered soon after he reads the first few sentences,

_Dear Lukas,_  
_I don't know if you will ever actually get this because with my luck I probably stuck this in the wrong locker but maybe whoever does get this if they aren't you will deliver it to you personally. Anyway, I just have something to get off my chest so versus saying it to your face I'd rather write it down. Okay, here goes nothing. My name is Philip Shea and I'm in your English class. I would just like to say, first of all, that I'm sorry for what happened at the football game. That was just—I don't even know how to explain where I went wrong there. Second, and the reason I'm writing you this pathetic letter is that I just wanted to tell you that I think you are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. And I mean that. Truly. Your hair, eyes, your laugh, they make me a little weak in the knees to be completely honest._

_From what Rose tells me you are sweet and a lovable idiot (her words, not mine) and really love motocross (I won't lie, I have no idea what that is) and everything she tells me about you just makes me like you more to be honest. I know I don't really know you at all and you can be this stereotypical jackass but I'm willing to take that chance. And I'm rambling now so I think I'll cut this off now, I just had to get all of that off my chest. Okay, well see you around._

_and if you don't feel the same way (i don't think you do) this is gonna be really awkward for me_

_Sincerely,_  
_Philip Shea_

Lukas was a little shaken to say the least and when he looked up at his reflection he had a deep blush forming on his cheeks and neck. Philip likes me. The idea seemed crazy so, naturally, he had to reread it a few times to be 100% sure that what he read was real. Philip Shea likes me.

He left the bathroom and noticed the halls were a ghost town as he walked to class down the hallway. When he walked in, everyone already in their seats, he immediately spotted Philip across the room who caught his gaze, smiling awkwardly. Lukas felt his confidence boost, striding across the room and grabbing Philip by the collar of his jacket (gently though, he's not trying to be forceful) to give him a hint that he needs to stand up and bringing their lips together, classmates and teachers be damned.

Lukas' hands move up to cup the sides of Philip's face, kissing the daylights out of him. Their are gasps erupting around them and a few wolf whistles (no doubt from the girls in the back of the room who always sat a little bit too close to Lukas, wanting nothing more than to be his friends). Parting for air, Lukas grinned.

"Do you wanna go out with me?" He asked catching Philip slightly off guard, who could only nod slightly. "Pick you up at 8."

Due to Lukas's actions, they both ended up landing in the principals office for and inappropriate display during class and also interrupting class time but they could both agree that it was completely and totally worth it.

  
FEEL FREE TO TELL ME WHAT TO WRITE NEXT!!


End file.
